Ouran Oneshots!
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Give me a theme. I shall write a oneshot. Reviews are much appreciated! :D
1. Chapter 1

(We open to a bright blue room. Shannon is sitting at a desk, in the background there are plushies of all the Ouran gang. (Haruhi has pin's stuck in her... ) And Death Note manga, fan art, posters, dvds. Yaoi mangas and Sims 2 games are scattered across her desk.)

Shannon: (Smiles like a peadofile) Hellloooo, my pretties! I'm back, after about four weeks where I just couldn't be bothered to write anything! Or it was the fact I had major writers block. Anywhoo! I'm here to introduce a new type of story thingy. What happens is you the reviewer, gives me a word or theme and I write a lil ficlet on it. For example you give me the word: "Strawberries," And I'll write a cute little fic abou Honey and Mori including Strawberries. Or if you give me the word: "Fire" I shall write a fic about Haruhi being killed in an 'accidental' fire and the rest of the hosts falling in love with eachother, but she comes back as a ghost and wants to marry Tamaki, but Tamaki loves Kyouya, so Haruhi sets out a plan to kill Kyouya, but fails miserably as whenever she tries to strangle him her hands phase straight through him. And then she is sent to hell.

Just joking, I like her really. But I only like her with Hikaru and no-one else. :-) Or HaruhixHikaruxKarou is fine on my account. Anyways, If you have a ny questions leave a review with you're question. That all probably didn't make sense, so I'll post one story up just to give you the idea.

Peace out.

(Camera fades to black as Shannon picks up a book with a censor bar across the front and: "Yaoi" written right across the top cover.)

- Shannon


	2. Remember

Title:** Remember**

Pairing: **KyouyaxTamaki HaruhixTamaki**

Rating: **PG**

P.O.V : **Kyouya**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will not remember the way Tamaki Suou's smile made even my cold heart melt inside. I am not going to remember how Tamaki would sing to every song on the radio and tap the beat on the steering wheel as we drove in the streets of France. I am not going to remember how awkward our first kiss was, and how even it was clumsy, It still was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I will not remember that Tamaki would take a shower every weekday at excactly seven thirty-five a.m, and spend precisely twenty three minutes in there. I will not remember that on Wednesdays at 7:38 am I would join Tamaki in the shower, resulting in being late for buisness meetings. I am not going to remember that Suou Tamaki was the only person I had ever said: "I love you," to and truly meant it. I am not going to remember on graduation night we went into the center of Ouran High's maze and talked for hours, and how beautiful Tamaki looked in the moonlight. I am not going to remember when we were in France on 'buisness' and he held my hand in public, resulting in stares from confused French people, yet I had no problem with it what-so-ever. I am not going to remember every time Tamaki would play footsies with me under the dining table when we had an important meeting with our fathers and Haruhi Fujioka's father. I am not going to remember when Tamaki walked up the aisle, in a white suit. I will not remember when Tamaki slid a golden ring on Haruhi Fujioka's finger.

I will remember how my heart was ripped out by Tamaki Suou.

Kyouya Ootori

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inspired by a video on Youtube. :-)**


	3. What does your mommy do?

Title: **What does your mommy do?**

Pairing: **Hints of various pairings.**

Rating: PG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small girl with dark, raven hair and silver eyes nervously made her way to the front of the class. Her large eyes sparkled under the florescent lighting as the auburn haired woman, known as Miss Hijotan smiled at her with pearly, white teeth. The girl cleared her throat, her fingers rubbed together nervously as she stared at her black, strap shoes.

"So, Morinzouka Ayaka, what does your Mommy do?" Miss Hijotan asked in a soft tone, asthough if she spoke too loud the child would burst into tears. Ayaka swallowed hard and peered up from the blue carpet, her sillver eyes stoic as she regained confidence.

"My mommy lives in Spain with her boyfriend. She left my Daddy and me when I was a baby. I haven't seen her since I was two." She gazed her eyes back to the floor, small tears sparkled in her silver orbs as she slowly scuffed her feet across the floor, returning to her sitting position. Miss Hijotan looked abit surprised by the child's answer, but decided to continue anyway.

"Okay then, Chiko and Kenji Hitachiin, why don't you come and tell us what your mommy does?" She smiled nervously at the smirking twins who resembeled their father alot. They stood up, linking arms and grinning at eachother mischeiviously. The two boys made their way to the front of the class, their brown hair spiking out messily and their amber eyes bright with mishcheif. The brown haired woman sighed, her cheeks flushing slightly, praying that the twins wouldn't embarrass her infront of the principal who was currently standing at the back of the class, taking notes in a red ledger, her eyes like pin pricks beneath fashionable glasses.

"Our Mommy is a lawyer!" The older twin, Kenji grinned, never loosing eyecontact with his sibling. Chiko's smile widened, his grin stretching ear to ear as he remained with his arm linked with his brother.

"Daddy once spilled coffee on her paperwork, and she told him she was going to come up with a 'special punishment'." The two, devilish twins burst out into laughter, recieving innocent, confused stares from their fellow pupils. Miss Hijotan slapped a manicured hand to her forehead, shaking her head furiously and cursing beneath her breath as the principal tutted, scribbling furiously in her ledger. Miss Hijotan rose her hands to silence the twins who were babbling on about how they walked in on their mother doing 'un godly' things to their daddy and uncle Karou. It was all lies of course, being the perverted little six year olds they were, they seemed to have an interest in all things dirty.

"All right, that's enough." Miss Hijotan sighed and gestured her hand towards the carpet. The twins smirked and skipped back to their sitting position, still linking slender arms, "Alright, Antoinette."

A dark haired girl with bright blue eyes gazed up from a thick book entitled ; "Advanced Algebra.' her eyes wide behind thin framed, round glasses. She rolled her eyes and stood up, straightening out her grey pencil suit, she made her way gracefully to the front of the classroom. She took a deep breath, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"I do not have a mother. I am adopted." She spoke the words like she was a buisness woman, her voice as cool as a cucumber as she stared in the direction of her teacher, her glasses glinting wildly in the midday sun which was streaming through an open window. Miss Hijiton felt a cold shiver tingle up her spine and she sweatdropped nervously at the child's coldness.

"Okay. What does your _daddy_ do?" Miss Hijotan smiled nervously, this child's presence was extremely discomforting. Antoinette took another breath, her hands linked infront of her lap profesionally.

"One of my adoptive fathers is an actor, model and superintedent of Ouran High School." She took another breath, "My other adoptive father is owner of Ootori Medical. So actually, I have neither one father or a mother and a father. I have two father's, Suou Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya."

Miss Hijotan blinked, her eyes clicking like tiny cameras which took in the scene but didn't truly realise what was going on. She snapped out of her dazed state, rubbing the back of her neck nervously and nodded at the young entrepreneur. Antoinette shook her head.

"That is not all," Her words where icy and sharp for that of a child, "I have to add, I was adopted at the age of two, my real parents were murdered in a plot by the French government, I had to be deported to Japan imediately to protect my identity. That is all." The girl nodded and returned to her seating position on the carpet, her straight, black hair swaying as she walked. Miss Hijotan bit her bottom lip, and turned towards the children, she sighed as she saw the comotion. The principal tutted once more, scribbling more notes in her ledger.

"I...I can't find my brown crayon! How can I draw my brother's beautiful auburn hair if I don't have a brown crayon!" Chiko, the younger Hitachiin twin's bottom lip trembled as his bright, amber eyes filled with sparkling tears. Kenji gasped, cupping his younger brother's cheek and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Nobody is deserving to see such a beautiful person shed tears," Kenji whispered, a few female students swooned, "You shall use my brown crayon..."

"Ke...Kenji..."

Miss Hijotan's jaw hit the ground as she gazed her eyes horrified over at the child in the corner, his dark hood covering his hansome features as a black wig flicked out beneath his chin. His face was shadowed in darkness, and on his hand sat a small cat puppett, he was whispering something which sounded like a curse. On the opposite side of the carpet, Antoinette sat trying to explain the theorie of evoloution to Ayaka who was sitting cross legged, a stoic expression on her slender features. Another child, Yagami Haninzouka was busy shovelling handfuls of other children's lunches in his chubby face, scooping up any sweet snack he could get his small hands on. His blond hair was slowly beaing coated by chocolate icing and strawberry juice and his green eyes were sparkling with joy as he discovered a strawberry trifle in another lunchbox.

It seemed to be another typical day in Ouran Elementary.


	4. The Wrong Idea?

Title: **The Wrong Idea...**

Pairing: **KyouyaxTamaki (Sort of.)**

Rating: **Teen. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she opened the bedroom door and made her way out into the hallway of Kyouya's beach house, it was extremely large for a beach house. At least three times the size of her own apartment. The brown haired girl made her way down a hallway, a corkboard stuck with pictures of vacation photos sat at the end of the hallway. Haruhi walked up to it and looked over the photos, various pictures of Tamaki glomping herself and Kyouya were surrounded by pictures of the twins burying Tamaki in sand and Honey and Mori building sandcastles, well more Honey than Mori. Haruhi turned on her heel when something peculiar made her freeze to the spot. Voices, of course, this would seem as a normal human being thing to do, but these voices sounded distressed. Haruhi noticed she was standing directly infront of Kyouya's bedroom, the door was shut and seemingly locked. She stepped forward, placing an ear against the wood.

_"Tamaki."_ Kyouya's voice could be faintly heard over the sound of a loud thump, like a back hitting a wall, _"Take off my shirt...Take off my pants...take off my underwear..."_ The shadow King's voice was hoarse. Haruhi slapped a hand over her mouth, quite unbelieved at what she was hearing, _"Take off all my clothes..." _Haruhi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she leant forward, practically hugging the door, she rested her fingers on the door handle.

Turned out the door wasn't locked. Haruhi stumbled inside Kyouya's room, falling to the floor on her stomach as she gazed up in horror, expecting to see some form of her senpai's half naked or even more terrible, completely naked. Violet and grey eyes blinked confusingly at the girl who lay flat on her stomach, her eyes quickly changing from horrified to confused. Kyouya was standing, his hand clenched on the front of Tamaki's shirt, pinning him against the wall. Tamaki was hanging in the air slightly, his innocent eyes blinking.

"...As I was saying, Tamaki...don't ever wear my clothes again."

Haruhi Fujioka passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Love Letters

Title: **Love Letters**

Pairing: **Haruhi/?**

Rating: **PG**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi signed the letter off with a swift loop of her pen, black ink swiped around the scarlett paper as she neatly dotted crosses at the end of the name. It had to be perfect, the writing had to be clear, neat and tidy. Any creases or smudges would result in her having to start over again. She smiled as she slipped the red envelope into her purse pocket, carefully trying not to damage the card. She tapped her heel on the floor, waiting for the pensioner infront of her to hurry up and post the letters probably addressed to her many grandchildren. Haruhi smiled to herself as the old lady wobbled away from the postbox, allowing her to post her own letter. Haruhi gently pulled the card from her pocket and gazed her brown eyes over it, checking that it was in perfect condition. She stopped grining, feeling a slight twinge in her chest as she kissed the front of the letter before popping it in the red post box.

Haruhi sighed as she admired the card she recieved the next day, her brown eyes filled with tears as she opened the red envelope, gazing down at the writing, allowing tears to drip down her cheeks and onto the black ink, smudging it. Normally it would annoy her, but not today. No since it was a year since it happened. She smiled slightly as she read the signature, the same kisses she would sign off all her letters with were there. Her handwriting. Her letter to herself. From him. She had been doing this ever since he died. It kept her going. She smiled as she dropped the card into the wastebin besides her bed. She didn't need to anymore.

Nekozawa was still with her. She didn't need letters from herself to realise this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I really have no idea where this came from. I think I remember seeing a film like it once and I just suddenly remembered it.


	6. Was I Wrong?

Title: **Was I wrong?**

Pairing: **Tamaki/Kyouya**

Rating: **Teen**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Was I wrong to tell him that we would never work. Was it wrong that I told him That even though he loved me I didn't love him back, but we could still be friends. Was I wrong when I kissed him out of the blue then regarded it as a friendly gesture. Words which made the cold Mr Ootori shed tears. Words which slowly killed him inside. Was I wrong when I told him I could no longer be around him and I left for france on a plane to try and rid myself of this impure feeling that could never be allowed. Was I wrong when he followed me to france and I ended up having a blazing argument with him in the street, crushing him completely. Was it wrong that I married Haruhi despite the fact that I was inlove with my best friend and even I wouldn't believe it myself? Was it wrong that my words, my actions, my lies resulted in Kyouya Ootori laying in his own pool of blood, scarlett liquid draining from self-inflicted wounds? Was it wrong that I was not able to blurt out my feelings until he was gone? I told him I loved him as I rocked his freezing body in my arms, tears flowing like hot fire and my heart clenching in agony, my wife watching from the doorway, her own eyes flowing with tears in the cold darkness.

I was wrong. I was really wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Random angst. I'm in a weird mood today.


	7. Hands

Title: **Hands**

Pairing: **Haruhi/Mori**

Age: **Teen**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi blinked in interest at the large hands which enveloped the blond boy's shoulders, his intense crystal eyes stared deeply into chocolate brown ones, showing emotions only Honey and Haruhi could see. Haruhi leant on her fist, watching her senpai's mouth move to form words which she could only make out as: "Be more careful, Mitsukini." The cherub faced teen grinned and nodded, bright energy bubbling around his small form. Mori smiled slightly, a smile only Haninzouka and Haruhi had seen. It was possibly because Haruhi spent soo much time observing the tall man, watching his stoic movements with great interest and curiousness, seeing what the seemingly "Wild type" did next. Honey placed a light kiss on his cousin's cheek and skipped off towards the female customers who were swooning in glee over the scene. Mori rose an eyebrow slightly at his cousin's behaviour but shrugged it off as Mitsukini being Mitsukini. Haruhi snapped out of her dazed state as the dark haired teen's shadow washed over her. She blinked up at blue eyes, her own brown eyes droopy and tired.

"Haruhi." Mori spoke, his voice stoic as usual, "Sleep?" His voice was robotic yet with a hint of human, he sounded remarkably like Frankenstein, only one which didn't speak as much. Haruhi gazed her eyes down to his flat hands which were pressed on the table, holding his slightly hunched over body. She felt her cheeks heat up as he stared blankly down at her.

"No, I was finishing the project the twins were suppost to help me with." She laughed nervously, trying to hide the cracking of her voice. She cleared her throat and gazed up, smiling falsely. Mori blinked, "Soo...anyway what do you wanna tal..." She was cut off by slender fingers resting on her own, she froze like a statue beneath his warm touch. His hands were smooth, incredibly smooth for someone who hit wood with karate chops all day, "Senpai...what are you..." Mori stared at her with the same intensity as before, his peircing blue eyes sparkled with a hint of something Haruhi couldn't quite place her finger on. She was more worried about the thumping of her heart in her ribcage, and the fact it felt her stomach was about to fall out of her butt.

"Your hands are rough..." Mori said stoicly as Haruhi swallowed hard. He released her fingers and turned on his heel. Haruhi stood up from her chair, reaching out her fingers for the older boy's sleeve, she gripped onto the purple-blue material, causing Mori to spin his head around in confusion. Haruhi blinked up at him, unsure of what she was doing herself.

"Mori-senpai..." Haruhi took a deep breath, ready to blurt out everything, but swallowed it back into her stomach due to nerves, she sighed, "What handcream do you use?"

Haruhi mentally slapped herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Diary

Title: **Diary**

Pairing: **Various**

Rating: **Teen**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'I was talking with my father last night, on the very rare occasions that we get to sit down and speak, without the converstaion leading to shoes or how I should dress more feminine. We struck up a conversation, (well mostly he did,) about relationships and how a healthy relationship works. He told me about how he and mom met and how they had loved eachother from the very first time they met. That's when he started talking about how I will fall inlove with someone one of these days. I found this to be quite hilarious and brushed the idea off as a joke, but he just smiled with a hint of something in his eye which read: "You'll soon discover." I'm sitting in the host club know, gazing at the faces of my fellow hosts and thinking; "Maybe...just maybe one of these boys may be my love." I'm not saying I'm inlove with any of them, I'm just wondering whether when I get to know them abit better, maybe I will fall head over heels. I never really noticed boys alot when I was younger, I don't really know, but It's just the way my father looked at me last night, a twinkle in his eye. It was asthough that look, changed my view on things._

_I gazed over at the first obvious prime suspect, Suou Tamaki. He is a very warm hearted person, always putting people's needs infront of his own, but he comes across as a bit vain, clingy and overprotective. He fawns over me like a doll, and calls me his daughter. I'm not sure whether to take all the attention he gives me as him just being a fatherly figure, or something else. Maybe the attention he gives me is his way of expressing feelings which he isn't quite sure of himself. I turn my gaze towards Ootori Kyouya. He's smart, cool and good at hiding emotions, but he sometimes can be quite Manipulative, cold and plainfully quite scary. I think about the times we've talked, and well, I can not really find any evedience that we could ever be together. I don't really think Kyouya-senpai can get close to any girl. All our converstaions, even the one in the beach house, they all bottle down to Tamaki. I just had a sudden thought. The only person Kyouya has gotten close to is Tamaki, sure he may regard the blond as a baka, or french bastard on an occasion or two, but Tamaki was the reason for Kyouya to step outside his box of trying to support his brothers. I'm noticing that Kyouya isn't really focused on his laptop today, he's just sitting, staring placidly across the room. I follow his line of sight, he's looking at Tamaki. Kyouya's glasses are glinting, perhaps shielding emotions? I have come to a sudden realisation and conclusion, if they'res anybody Kyouya loves, It's Tamaki._

_I turn my view towards the twins, caught in another bortherly love act. Hikaru Hitachiin, he seems to be the more bad tempered one of the two. A devilish attitude, he seems to care an awful lot for his brother. Karou. I can tell those two apart easily, even if they part their hair the same direction. I think they were quite confused when I first noted which one was which, but I just smiled and walked off. I think Hikaru may have the tiniest crush on me. I have no idea why. Karou on the other hand seems to be more of the kinder twin, but he still has that devilish attitude. I could never pull them apart...I could never fall inlove with them...could I?_

_I shake my head and turn towards Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai is silent, placid and the protecter of his cousin Hani. They're relationship is strange. Even though, they stopped the servant-master aspect in their family when two families were bound together through marriage, years ago, they still seem to have the relationship of a servant and master. Mori-senpa..._

"Oooh, what's this then?" Hikaru Hitachiin sung as he swiped the black ledger from underneath Haruhi's pen, causing her to draw a line of thin ink down the page, "A diary?!" Hikaru chuckled, smirking devilishly at his twin who had linked arms with the elder sibling. Tamaki titled his head to the side and excused himself from a bunch of swooning customers, Kyouya gazed up with little interest, his thin glasses glinting. Hani skipped over to the twins merrily, Mori in toll. Haruhi stood up abrubtly from the table, making a swipe for the book. Hikaru snatched it away from her grip and held it above the shorter girl's head.

"I will fall inlove one of these days!" Hikaru chuckled as he read the writing dramatically from the page, Tamaki scattered over, his violet eyes wide as he snatched the book away from the Hitachiin. He scanned the words with his eyes, the two twins leaning over his shoulder with mischeicious smirks. Tamaki's jaw hit the ground, and that gave Kyouya a signall to stand up and walk over, standing with his arms folded next to Haruhi, half interested in the converstaion. Hikaru egan reading the words as Haruhi buried her head in defeat, "Tamaki-senpai, fawns over me like a doll... Oh my god, Karou are you hearing this?!" Hikaru chuckled as his brother wiped at tears of laughter on his cheeks.

"I know...look look!" The younger twin pointed at a line of writing, "I have come to a sudden realisation and conclusion, if they'res anybody Kyouya loves...It's...oh my god!" He burst out into a fit off giggles, his words being drowned by laughing. Hani looked innocently up at the twins who were laughing like maniacs, Mori was watching with mild confusion. Kyouya dropped his arms, glaring at Haruhi with a look that read: 'If you wrote something bad about me, I shall kill you.' Tamaki looking like he had seen a ghost swiped the book off the twins, frantically scanning the page for the finished sentence.

"What?! What did my daughter write about Kyouya?!" He gripped onto the book tightly with slender fingers, scrunching the paper, "If they'res anybody Kyouya loves it's... TAMAKI-SENPAI?!" His facial expression was one of an exagerated cartoon character, his jaw on the ground, his eyes wider than dinner plates. Kyouya had to hold onto the table to stop himself from falling over, he stared shocked at Haruhi who had turned a bright shade of tomto red. Haruhi clawed at her short hair desperately.

"It's...It's not what...I was just...I..." Haruhi sighed in ultimate defeatm burying her face in her arms as all hell broke loose.


	9. True Love

Title: **True Love**

Pairing: **Ranka/Haruhi's Mom**

Rating: **PG.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those deep, chocolate eyes lit up like fireworks as the young woman crossed the bar, her long, auburn hair swaying beneath her round shoulders as everything around her seemed to turn into a silver pool of light, with just one flash of those pearly white teeth. Her bubbly laughter seemed to be the only thing Ranka heard as he watched the woman with wide eyes, her hair bounced as she seemed to float across the dancefloor, her sequined, scarlett dress reflecting every colour that the strobe lights produced, sparkling like multicoloured jems. Ranka swallowed hard, feeling his pulse quicken as slender fingers rapped the bar top in perfect rythm to the sound of the 80's hit Rio, by Duran Duran. The woman grinned up at the cross-dressing man, her brown eyes sparkling with friendliness.

"A cocktail, please." She flicked back her long hair with plum coloured nails, the chestnut strands shimmered under the lighting, catching Ranka in a daze. He was snapped out of his state by the gentle warmness of fingers enveloping his own. He gazed up, meeting those beautiful, chestnut eyes, "Are you okay?"

Ranka felt his knees tremble beneath the silver miniskirt he was wearing and felt a lump in his throat, and he knew that this woman. This beautiful, bubbly woman was the one. She was his, true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. M'emrasser

Title: **M'embrasser**

Pairing: **KyouyaxTamaki (Again)**

Rating: **Teen**

"M'embrasser, Kyouya." Lavender eyes fluttered past the rain drops that pelted from the grey, cloudy sky. Kyouya Ootori shook his head, trying to process the words he had just heard. Sure, he was fluent in many languages, including french, but why, oh why did what his best friend just say to him sound so difficult to understand.

"What?" Kyouya was lost for words, one thing he thought he'd never be, the slow realisation of what the blond had told him sinking in.

They were standing under a large oak tree, shielding themselves from the thundering rain that beated against the leaves like bulletts. Kyouya's driver was late, due to a major traffic jam, and they were required to wait at the soccer field, after a school against school match, in which all second year students must participate. And now, they were standing in drenching wet, muddy, shorts and polo shirts their bones practically freezing in the cold, October weather. Kyouya's dark hair was even darker, coated in rain and his fringe was covered in mud, Tamaki wasn't any better. Infact he was in a worse state, his once golden hair had turned a wheat colour, and his beautiful face was smeared with dirt and soil.

They were talking about how much Kyouya was going to sue their P.E teacher, for not arranging suitable modes of transportation, and for not checking the weather forecast. Well, Tamaki could hardly fit a word in due to Kyouya's revenge plans, when he finnally pushed himself from leaning against the tree bark and gripped onto his friend's slender shoulders, tight.

"M'embarraser, Kyouya." He said hushed, so lightly that Kyouya could barely hear the french words. He was fluttering through half lidded eyes, and his grip remained tight against his friend's shoulders.

"What?" Kyouya swallowed. His brain trying to register what Tamaki had just asked him, well told him to do. Tamaki pressed his hand against the tree behind them, leaning closer towards Kyouya, their faces mere inches apart, as Tamaki's breath ghost against the brunnette's lips.

"You heard, _M'embrasser_..." He was whispering now, his lips almost brushing against Kyouya's. The rain seemed to all of a sudden get heavier as water trailed through the leaves and soaked them both, washing mud off their slender figures. Kyouya's heart skipped a beat, why was his best friend doing this to him? Best friends don't ask each other those sort of favours. He thought about it, carrying out Tamaki's request, but he shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. Even though he had dreamt about this before, did not mean that he actually liked Tamaki...did it?

The blond's eyes were dark, and half closed as he trailed his right hand down Kyouya's wet back, and pulled his waist closer. Kyouya felt his hips press against Tamaki's, sending tingling sensations throughout his body, his back which was once pressed firmly against the tree, now had slender fingers tracing circles around it, poking the soft skin through a drenched shirt.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya whispered, feeling the blond's eyes fluttering over him, his breath ghosting over his lips, "You want me to kiss you?" He gulped as Tamaki tilted his head sideways slightly, his now dark, lustfilled eyes were staring down into his confused grey ones.

"Hai..." He mouthed the words as Kyouya's pulse quickened, he knew he shouldn't, but he had to. He gripped Tamaki's shirt and tugged their bodies closer as he captured the blond's lips. It was like tasting forbidden fruit, sweet and delicious, and the risk of someone walking by and seeing made it seem even better.

Kyouya pulled away and blinked. Tamaki slowly opened his lavender orbs and smiled slightly, leaning in and pressing a light kiss against the brunnette's lips before pulling away again.

Their was a flash as a bolt of lightning ripped through the sky, and Tamaki's grip on Kyouya tightened. His fingers trembling as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Kyouya wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"_J'taime, Tamaki. I always have._" Kyouya smiled.

"So have I..."

-----------------------------------------

_Notes: M'emrasser means Kiss me in french and J'taime means I love you. Sorry for the long delay, I've been ill lately and haven't had much time and energy to write anything. I'm working on a Law Graduation oneshot that a reviewer mentioned. This time it wont have Tama/Kyou in it...well at least not a great deal. LOL. Bye. Shannon_

-----------------------------------------


	11. As our lips meet

Title: As Our Lips Meet

Paiting: Haruhi/Hikaru

Rating: PG

POV: Haruhi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As our lips meet, I feel a shock of nausea hit me. The sweet sickness that was stronger than sweets and honey melting in my mouth in a sugary flavour. As our lips linger like the frozen summer scene, the yellow butterflies float motionless in the air as the heat of the mid-day sun beams over us in a pool of tangerine light. My fingers rest gently against your shoulder as your hand wrinkles creases at the waist of my rose coloured dress, our lips never leaving as I close my eyes lightly, the sound of my heart thumping like a jackhammer in my ears. I feel the racing sound of your heart in your chest as I lean closer, fully capturing your mouth in a sweet tasting kiss. Our bodies embrace in a warm hug as you close your amber eyes that sparkle like beautiful gems.

As our lips meet, I feel myself falling for you over and over again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Good bye

Title: Goodbye

Pairing: Tamaki/Kyouya

Rating: Teen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouya sighed as he felt hot water sting his eyes as he watched the beautiful blond man walk slowly over to him. Tamaki walked asthough he was sliding on ice, with such grace and fluency. He took a deep breath as he approached his friend, the bustle of passing people trying to get to their flights echoed through the airport as both men kept eachother's sorrowed gaze. Tamaki noticed something in Kyouya's eyes that he'd never seen before, his eyes were actually more beautiful than he thought. They weren't a dull shade of grey, or plain onyx. They were goregous, moonlit pools of silver.

Kyouya clenched his fingers into small fists, fighting the urge to grab the blond's arms and kiss him right there infront of at least a hundred people. They lingered in the silent moment of exchanging words which didn't need to be spoken, as they had been said a thousand times before. Tamaki let out a lungful of air he didn't know what he was holding and collapsed against his friend's slender frame, closing his lavender eyes as silent tears fell down his cheek softly.

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly as he froze beneath Tamaki's warm body. The Ootori felt himself loosen up as he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's back, embracing him in what onlookers would ponder on whether it was just a friendly hug or something more. Tamaki clutched his slender fingers around his friend's waist, resting his forehead on his shoulderas he inhaled the sweet scent of Kyouya's aftershave. Tamaki pulled slowly away after hearing the announcement for his flight's departure in five minutes. Tamaki kept those beautiful eyes captured with his own for a second before whispering lightly.

Kyouya swallowed hard, feeling something inside his chest skip a beat as Tamaki turned his back towards him, standing frozen time as the only sound of his thumping heartbeat filled his ears. The blond sunk his shoulders, feeling a sudden rush of realization that this would be the last time he would see his friend in a long time. Both men spun around at excactly the same moment, coming face to face as they reached out for eachother's bodies. Tamaki threw his hands around Kyouya's shoulders as the brunnette pulled his waist close to his torso, crushing his lips against the blond's in a passionate kiss.

All eyes fixated on the men, the majority of them filled with complete and utter shock, a few women swooned at the scene and the children merely blinked with confused, innocent eyes. Tamaki melted in the sugary sweet taste of forbidden fruit, drawing him in with a long stream of firey passion as he his heart fluttered like butterflies in his chest.

Tamaki pulled away, gasping for the air he wish he didn't require as his cheeks flustered a shade of scarlett. Kyouya sighed, a small smile across his slender face as a stray tear fell softly down his cheek. Tamaki gazed up, returning the gesture. He lifted a slender finger up to Kyouya's porcelain skin and wiped away the droplet as the sound of a plane taking off erupted outside.

"Tamaki...You baka. You missed your flight..." Kyouya blushed as he gazed towards the floor, a wide grin cracking across his face. Tamaki smiled as he lifted the brunnette's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't worry...I'll catch the next one. But I'll need two tickets."

And with that they smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Cupid

Title: Cupid's Arrow

Pairing: Various (Mostly the usual ones I do though) lol :P

Rating: Teen

Summary: Tamaki decides to turn the Host Club into a romantic soap opera for valentines day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamaki Suou glowered evily at his best friend who stood arms at his sides and fists clenched. A single, rose spotlight washed over them in a pinkish/red glow as they stared into each other's eyes with such pure hatred, anyone would believed them to be enemies. The customers watched silently, their eyes wide with anticipation, some even looked petrified. The icy silence was broken by the gritted voice of Tamaki who was speaking through clenched teeth

"You knew I loved her, Kyouya..." He hissed, his lavender eyes fighting back tears which were threatening to fall. The scarlett light clicked off and turned to an envious green one. The fan-girls gasped, clutching onto each other's hands and arms in fright, they'd never seen their host club king like this before. The ebony haired boy lent forward, his onyx eyes softening slightly as a stray tear fell down Tamaki's cheek. The blond wiped it back aggressively with his sleeve and returned his hatred gaze back to his friend, "You stole her from me... and for what?! To make me jealous of you?!"

Kyouya balled his fists tightly and practically screamed at his blond friend who flinched slightly.

"You think I'm trying to make you jealous?! ARE YOU A FREAKING IDIOT, OR SOMETHING?!" The brunette spun around, his back facing his angry friend. Tamaki frowned and tugged the Kyouya by his shoulders, forcing him to turn back around to face him.

"I love Haruhi first!" Tamaki cried, tears flowing from his eyes hysterically, "You'll never love her like I do...and you trying to get me jealous of you isn't going to make me give up!"

Kyouya looked asthough he was about to loose control completely. The audience leant back, scared of what may happen next. The brunette flew his hands forward and gripped Tamaki's collar forecefully, his gray eyes wild as he slammed his friend against the stage wall. Tamaki's lavender orbs sparkled with fear as he stared up at his friend who looked as though he was about to murder the blond.

"You baka, Suou Tamaki!" Kyouya hissed. His onyx eyes softened at the sight of the scared blond. Kyouya's silver eyes sparkled with tears as the green spotlight light clicked back to pink. The brunette lent closely to Tamaki's face as the audience leant on the edge of their seats along with him. The fangirls gripped the arms of the chairs tightly, "I'm not trying to make you jealous of me...I'm trying to make you jealous of _her_..."

Tamaki blinked, wide eyed at the ebony haired boy. The French teen's cheeks pinkened slightly as he felt Kyouya's warm breath hit his face. The brunnette fluttered his dark eyelashes, half-closing his eyes as Tamaki bit his bottom lip.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Tamaki spoke, barely above a whisper as heat rose to his face. Kyouya shook his head lightly, his head hoverring over the blond as he rested his arm against the wall behind Tamaki.

"I don't love Haruhi," Kyouya whispered, his lips ghosting over the blond's. The girls squeaked a gasp, a few of them swooned and one of them fainted, "I...love...you..."

Kyouya leant forward as Tamaki placed his hands flat on the wall behind him, he lent his body forward, capturing the brunette's lips in his own as the whole room bust out into a mixture of cheers, squeals, fainting, crying, swooning and nosebleeds. Suddenly, a small door swung open and a very angry looking Haruhi, with a rather large stomach burst into the stage living room.

"Kyouya!" She spoke rather unconvincingly, as Tamaki gestured his hands as if to say: 'Put a bit of effort into it' Haruhi rolled her eyes slightly and sighed before gasping this time convincingly at the boys, "You and...Tamaki?! You're cheating on me, when I am pregnant with out child?!"

Suddenly another door, which seemed to materialize from nowhere burst of it's hinges and in stormed a certain red haired twin who pointed theatrically at the shocked looking woman and flustered teenage boys, who were blinking through wide, saucer eyes.

"My love!" Hikaru Hitachiin's voice boomed over the club as he ran to Haruhi's side, scooping her up into his arms. The brunette's shocked expression dropped as she stared lovingly at the red head, her hands placed against his cheek as he kissed her passionately before pulling away, "I shall marry you, and I shall take MY baby with me!"

Kyouya stared horrified at the woman and man as Tamaki blinked, his violet eyes like little cameras. Suddenly, Karou burst through the door, his amber eyes filled with tears as he rushed over to his brother and Haruhi.

"Hikaru, I love you! You can't just leave me!" He sobbed, gripping tightly onto Hikaru's legs and burying his face rather dodgily near his crotch. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at the boy. Hikaru dropped the girl on the floor with a loud thump as the fangirls gasped, rather worried for Haruhi's 'baby'. Hikaru knelt down, capturing his brother's cheek with his hand and stared lovingly into his identical amber eyes.

"I love you too Karou..." The tears flowing down his brother's cheeks pained him soo much, but he loved Haruhi as well, "But I love Haruhi!"

Karou shook his head, sparkling tears falling from his face as he cradled his older sibling's hand which rested against his cheek.

"No...No please don't leave me Hikaru...Please!" Karou sobbed hysterically, throwing his arms around his brother's neck as the fangirls squealed. Haruhi slapped her hands melodramatically to her cheeks and threw her arms round both twins, her brown eyes filled with fake tears.

"I love you both!" She sobbed, as all three teens cradled each other. Hikaru pressed his lips gently against his brother's as Haruhi clutched onto him tightly. The fangirls screamed as sparkles and tears and flowers and all sorts of shit probably only stoners would see eradicated from the room.

Meanwhile, in the background, Tamaki had his hands running through dark strands of hair as he passionately kissed Kyouya who was pushing his slender fingers up the blond's shirt. The fangirls squealed as they clawed their way past each other to scramble for the stage, trying to get up. Suddenly, through the stage door, Honey ran in, a look of pure joy across his heart shaped face as Mori followed behind him. Everyone stopped and turned to face the senior students. Honey pushed his way past Tamaki and Kyouya who were mid way through their game of tonsil tennis, causing them to toppled over and fall on top of each other.

He jumped in front of Haruhi and the twins as Fergalicious begun playing through the host club. Honey grinned as he magically popped into a pink, frilly dress, and began miming the words to Fergalicious. Mori had transformed into a pimp/Willy Wonka type character and was miming the words to Will.I.am's part.

Tamaki shrugged and continued to make out with the dark haired boy who lay beneath him...

----------

"Erm...Tono?" Hikaru Hitachiin stared at the blond boy who was being surrounded by the host club. Karou poked the host club king with his fingers gently, trying to wake the sleeping fool. Tamaki grinned stupidly in his slumber, drool falling from his mouth as he gripped onto the blanket that covered him like a swooning fangirl. Haruhi was looking quite concerningly at the blond, who was singing what seemed to be Fergalicious by Fergie.

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow at his friend and tilted his head to the side, blinking through confused, Grey eyes. Mori and Honey just stared at the blond who was wriggling slightly. He'd stopped singing...

"Oh yes, Kyouya..." Tamaki mumbled into the pillow, chewing on the fabric slightly as he dreamt. Mentioned Ootori gazed with a blank expression, besides the obvious look of horror in his eyes. No glint of a glasses lens could hide the shock. Haruhi's eyes bulged as Hikaru and Karou exchanged devilish smirks before bursting into laughter. Honey gazed innocently up at Mori who looked back at him with a blank face, "Mmm...your kisses taste gorgeous, Kyouya... Wait." The hosts all looked at the sleeping king, "Is that your cell phone?"

The twins burst into another fit of laughter as Kyouya bit his lip, a light blush sweeping his cheeks, which he tried to hide behind his clipboard. Haruhi frowned embarrassingly as Honey blinked.

Tamaki Suou slowly fluttered open his lavender eyes, taking in the sight of his fellow Host's staring down at him like they'd seen a ghost.

"Good morning, my fellow subjects! What did I miss?!"

All hell broke loose...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_God this chapter took me freaking ages! AGES I TELL YA! Yeah, I'm back. Soz, for the delay. I'm busy alot... (and lazy)... Anyway. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I shore didn't! Ha-ha-ha Whoop de freaking do dah:-) Nah, Im joking. I love you guys! Shannon_


	14. Friends

Title: Friends

Pairing: KyouyaxTamakixHaruhi Friendship

Rating: Teen (A few swearwords)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The midday sun shone like a yellow diamond upon the busy streets of Tokyo, cars whizzed past in

the blink of an eye as people went on with their weekend lives. Teenage girls walked in groups, shopping for new clothes and pretty useless accesories which they found cute. Elderly couples walked slowly to parks, enjoying their precious time, and families went to lunch and fun fairs, bonding with eachother like families did.

Tamaki Suou was probably most like the teenage girls in this case as he skipped merrily across the busy street, narrowly missing traffic as he ignored the flashing street light that told them to not cross. Haruhi sighed as she rolled her eyes watching the cheery eyed teen wave excitingly at her from the other side of the road. People were staring at the blond teen, their eyes filled with curiosity as he continued waving like a child in a school nativity play who'd just spotted their parent in the audience. Haruhi waited for the traffic light to turn red and she crossed the street, returning to the blond's side. Tamaki grinned down at her and grabbed her hands eagerly, doing a little jig on the street right there, people were looking once again.

"Erm...Tamaki-senpai...?" Haruhi spoke, interupting Tamaki's little dance. The blond stopped, blinking down at the brown haired girl he admired soo, her huge chestnut eyes looking confusingly around the busy street, "What happened to Kyouya-senpai?"

Tamaki froze, as he turned to face the road, gazing his eyes over the crowded streets of Tokyo. He swallowed slightly as he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Tamaki dug his slender hands in his pant pocket and slid out a silver cellphone, his eyes gazed over the caller ID, a picture of himself glomping Kyouya in a tight hug flashed across the screen. He held the phone up to his ear shakily as Haruhi looked up at the blond.

"Oh...Hi Kyouya..." Tamaki mumbled, frightened of what the Icy shadow king might do to him. Haruhi jumped slightly when she heard Kyouya's angry voice shouting down the phone. Tamaki flinched and held the cellphone away from his ear, to avoid going deaf.

"TAMAKI, YOU BAKA! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I FIND MYSELF OUT OF THIS MALL, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MY PHONE BILL AND EVERYTHING WE PURCHASE FOR THE HOST CLUB FOR THE NEXT MONTH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Tamaki shuddered, bringing the phone back to his ear as Haruhi smiled slightly. The blond sighed and nodded his head, pouting like a little, kicked puppy.

"Hai, Kyouya." He agreed, his violet eyes sparkled with sadness, making Haruhi giggle softly to herself. Seeing her senpai's like this reminded her of the time Tamaki had left Kyouya without a phone or money, and she had spent the day with the Shadow King. She guessed it was Tamaki's time to spend the day with her, "In the meantime..." Tamaki's voice perked up, his violet eyes filled with happy sparkles, "Me and Haruhi are going to get some ice-cream!"

Haruhi deadpanned, was the idiot of a host club king going to honestly leave his best friend stranded in the middle of a mall, knowing fully well what happened last time? She let exhaled in defeat, remembering that this was Tamaki she was talking about.

"You, honestly are going to go off and eat ice-cream? And leave me stranded in the middle of the mall!? You bastard!" Kyouya cursed, recieving a light giggle from Tamaki who simply grinned into the phone, asthough Kyouya could see him.

"I'm sorry Kyouya, I didn't quite catch that...? The signal's weak..." He smiled at Haruhi who returned the gesture, her cheeks pinning into a wide grin.

"FINE!" Kyouya hissed angrily into the reciever, "You go and eat ice-cream with your _girlfriend_. And I'll just sit here being stared at by horny teenage girls and... apparently boys aswell..." His voice faded slightly as Tamaki quirked an eyebrow, his grinning expression dropping to a concerned one. Haruhi rolled her eyes, damn. She was really hungry.

"Of course people will stare at you Kyouya!" Tamaki threw his arms theatrically in the air, almost smacking a passing, pregnant woman in the face, his violet eyes sparkled as flowers and other random pretty crap eradicated from the scene. Haruhi brushed a few petals from her shoulders before burying her face in her hands embarassingly as people stared, "You're hansome...no beautiful!" Tamaki cried, grinning like a stupid little angel, "Of course women will want to look at you! You are the definition of perfection, beauty, sexiness..."

Haruhi groaned loudly at the mention of that word. Did Tamaki talk about all his friends like this? She shook her head, unbelieved at what the stupid bimbo was spouting from his pretty little mouth. Haruhi couldn't bare to look as passers by stared with saucer eyes at the blond who was practically singing down his cellphone.

"You are incredible! Women love you! Homosexual's love you!"

Haruhi gazed up from her fingers. He did not just say that.

"I LOVE YOU!" Tamaki boomed, recieving completely shocked expressions from everyone in the street. Haruhi's cheeks flared a bright shade of ruby as the blood rushed to her face. This had got to be the most embarassing event in her fifteen years on this planet. Tamaki opened his eyes as the realisation of what he had just said sunk in. He blushed wildly and smacked his hand over his mouth, "I...In a friendly way ofcourse..." he babbled as the image of Kyouya's shocked expression played in his inner mind theatre, "I mean...I think you're sexy and everything... oh shit. I didn't mean it like that...what I meant was that you're goregous...but in like a...oh crap."

Haruhi looked asthough she would flee from the scene any second. She was parying that the ground would just swallow her up, right there. Tamaki had really stuck his foot in his mouth, here.

"Of course I'm not inlove with you! That would be crazy, I mean we're both guys..." He stuttered, realising that a few people were now giving him dirty looks, "N...not that there's anything wrong with that... but I mean, you're my friend! And anyway..."

"Tamaki..." Kyouya's voice spoke calmly on the other side of the phone. Tamaki swallowed hard as Haruhi looked up, her brown eyes wide, "I love you too..." Haruhi smirked slightly, as the colour drained from Tamaki's face.

"You...you what?! No, you cant love me Kyouya! What will our father's think...oh my god, you'll be disowned! I'll be banished from my family!" Tamaki babbled into the cellphone, his voice squeaking to a pitch Haruhi didn't think was possible. Of course, she was intelligent enough to realise that Kyuouya was simply joking, to wind the blond up.

"Charming..." Kyouya smirked, his voice echoing in Tamaki's over-reactive brain, "I meant as a friend you idiot..."

Tamaki blushed once again.

"I...I knew that..." He lied, trying to regain his calm posture as Haruhi giggled, her brown eyes gazing to the other side of the street. Tamaki follwoed the girl's view, meeting a smiling, raven haired boy, glasses glinting, cellphone pressed to his ear as he dug his free hand in his pocket. Haruhi grinned, tilting her head to the side as Kyouya crossed the road, meeting a bright red Tamaki, "K...kyouya...? How did you get out?"

"Common sense..." Kyouya replied, a grin still plastered on his lips. He tapped his cheek slightly with a slender finger, recieving a confused stare from Tamaki, "Don't I get a kiss then?"

Haruhi lost it, she burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Tamaki smiled, and leant forward, pressing his lips lightly against Kyouya's cheek. The raven haired boy grinned. The blond pulled away, wrapping his arms around both teen's shoulders.

"Now," Tamaki smiled, "Shall us friends get some ice-cream then?"

Haruhi smiled to herself. Friends. She liked the sound of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. So Much For I Love You

Title: So much for I love you...

Pairing: Honey/Mori Haruhi/Mori

Rating: Teen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mituskini blinked through burning tears, hot water spilled over his cheeks as the pounding rain pelted bulletts onto his soft skin. He swallowed the aching lump in his chest, his heart shattering into athousand peices as he watched them. Haruhi Fujioka. And Takashi Morinzouka. Mitsukini's best friend...his love...his world. The only man he'd ever loved. Kissing her. Holding her small body in his arms, swaying her gently as she smiled up at him with beautiful chocolate eyes. His strong arms comforting her, arms which once comforted Honey.

The rain stung his flesh, as his heart stopped beating. He pressed a soft hand against the wet glass, glimpsing his drenched reflection. Blond hair dirty with rain, eyes puffy and sparkling with tears. Mori smiled with such emotion, the only emotion Honey would see. She smiled back up at him as he threaded his slender fingers through her auburn hair and caught her in a loving kiss. Honey sobbed hysterically as he spun on his heel, fleeing the heartbreaking scene as thunder crackled blue electric through the heavy clouds.

'So much for, I love you...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Really short I know:-)_


	16. Forbidden Secret

Title: Forbidden Secret

Pairing: Tamaki/Kyouya

Rating: PG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through half closed, silver eyes a beautiful blond glides over lush grass, his slender fingers linked like a daisy chain with his dark haired partner. Tamaki smiles through lavender eyes which make his companion's heart flutter, melting his insides. Kyouya swallows in a dry mouth, the hard thumping of his heart beat in his throat as he locks eyes with the glowing beauty. Tamaki flashes those goregous white pearls at his friend, as they continue sprinting like children through tall blades of grass. They forget about the intense sun blazing down on them, and just concentrate on eachother's eyes. Tamaki stops, catching the brunnette's balance, pulling him back on his feet.

Kyouya blinks wildly, his grey eyes wide as a huge grin cracks across his slender features. He inhales the sweet arouma of lavender and honey, his skin covered in goosebumps as arms embrace his chest from behind. Tamaki rests his nose against the shorter man's shoulder, burying into the crook of his neck and pressing a light kiss to his vampire pale skin.

"You're beautiful, Kyouya..." He whispers in sweet french, his voice heating the brunnette's spine, as Kyouya lays a slim hand ontop of Tamaki's enveloping arms. The blond bites his lip slightly, breathing in as he feels Kyouya's thumb brush against his arm.

"No..." Kyouya whispers, a wide smile across his face as he turns on his heel, causing the blond's arms to unlock and drop to his sides. Tamaki stares confusingly at his lover, his violet eyes wide. Kyouya leans forward slightly, his breath merely a ghost over the eyelash batting blond, a light blush now sweeping his porcelain cheeks, "You're beautiful..."

Kyouya closes the gap between them as he presses his lips gently against his world's soft ones. Tamaki sinks into the kiss, his shoulders dropping as he wraps his arms around the brunnette's waist. Kyouya's smile softens as he creases the blond's white shirt, his hands gripping on Tamaki's shoulders gently.

The sun showers over them in a soft, lemon glow as wind whistles gently through their hair. Tossling strands of dark and light sweep across smooth faces as they linger in the sweet, forbidden fruit of love. They pull away gently, their lips tinginling from the sudden loss of contact and keep their hands loosely against eachother's bodies. Pools of purple swim with silver as they keep eachother's suddenly saddened gaze. Kyouya swallows hard as he wraps his arms around the blond's shoulders, embracing him in a tight hug. Tamaki digs his nails into his lover's skin, gripping on as if any moment the ebony haired beauty would drift away.

"I love you , Kyouya." Tamaki whispers, his breath warm against Kyouya's ear. Tears fall softly from the brunnette's eyes, staining his lover's beautiful skin, "I...I better get going...Haruhi will be wondering where I am..."

They pull away for good this time, standing inches away from eachother. Their glazed over eyes spilling with tears of agony. Agony which ripped their hearts into a tousand shreds everytime they spoke goodbyes. Everytime all their secret meetings in empty fields ended, everytime their gentle caresses in secret rooms of Suou Manor were interupted by footsteps of Haruhi Suou. Kyouya keeps Tamaki's painful gaze before he turns away, setting off into the orange horizon.

This was them. Their forbidden, secret. And it killed them every single day...

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Ways To Annoy The Host Club

Title: **Ways To Annoy The Host Club**

Rating: **PG**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ways to annoy Tamaki Suou.**

1. Slap a restraining order on him so he cannot go with in a mile radius of Haruhi Fujioka.

2. Call _him_ a homo-side character.

3. Call up Kyouya early in the morning and blame it on Tamaki.

4. Tell him he looks like a girl.

5. Call him an emo... He'll probably go to the corner and cry...

6. Mail him fan fics and fan arts of Haruhi and the other hosts in romantic situations.

7. Mail him fanart of him and Kyouya in romantic situations.

8. Burn down the host club.

9. Take away his skin-care products, (He must use them for his complexion!)

10. Tell him his mother is dead... (Okay, that's harsh.)

-----------------------

**Ways to annoy Haruhi Fujioka**

1. Make her wear a dress

2. Make her go on a date with Tamaki.

3. Offer her some rich, fatty tuna then laugh as she realises that she's eating regular tuna.

4. Call her flat-chested.

5. Send her fanart of her and Tamaki in romantic situations.

6. Get Eclair to marry Tamaki.

7. Make her marry Tamaki.

8. Make her father marry a man.

9. Rip up her homework she took weeks to complete.

10. Tell her her mom was a man.

-------------------------

**Ways to annoy Kyouya Ootori**

1. Give the Ootori company to his eldest brother

2. Break his laptop.

3. Wake him up really early

4. Change Tamaki's grades, so that Kyouya is the second smartest kid in their class.

5. Make him go on a date with Tamaki.

6. Hide sweets in his food.

7. Make him wear a dress.

8. Call him a homo.

9. Break his glasses.

10. Make him cry.

---------------------

**Ways to annoy The Hitachiin Twins.**

1. Deny access to eachother

2. Deny them access to Haruhi

3. Make them marry sepearate brides.

4. Tell them that the other one has forggotten who they were.

5. Tell their parents about their 'brotherly love'

6. Send Karou fanart of Hikaru and Haruhi

7. Send Hikaru fanart of Kaoru and Haruhi

8. Make them sleep in seperate beds

9. Force them to make out infront of their parent's

10. Tell them that they're brotherly love is wrong and disgusting.

------------------

**Ways to annoy Mituskini Hanninzouka (Honey)**

1. Take away his sweets

2. Take away his bunny

3. Take away his Mori...

4. Wake him up from a deep sleep

5. Beat him in a Kendo tournament

6. Tell him that Mori is engaged

7. Tell him that him and Mori are incest.

8. Tell him he's not cute

9. Tell him he's got diabetes

10. Send him fanart of Haruhi and Mori in romantic situations

----------------

**Ways to annoy Takashin Morinzouka (Mori)**

1. Take away Honey

2. Ban Kendo

3. Force him to spill out his feelings for Honey infront of everyone in their families.

4. Send him fanfics where Honey is killed off

5. Tell him he and Honey are incest

6. Make him show emotion

7. Tell him Honey is engaged

8. Make him speak

9. Beat him at Kendo

10. Call him short.

------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Forgive Me, First Love

Title: Forgive Me, First Love

Rating: PG

Pairing: Haruhi/Tamaki. One sided Tamaki/Kyouya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forgive me," Haruhi Fujioka's half closed brown eyes gazed to the ground as tears formed, "I...I just need to get away and feel again." water spilled softly over her porcelain cheeks as the blond man stared wide eyed, his lavender orbs sparkling with tears of pure agony. 

"Bu...But I... I love you." Tamaki Suou reached out for the girl with slender fingers, she brushed them off her shoulder and shook her head gently. Cropped hair flicked across her drenched face as she kept her eyes locked to the lush grass. The blond swallowed hard, his voice cracking as he tried to stop his only love from leaving, "Why...? Why are you doing this to me?"

Haruhi shut her eyes tight, rain drops of pain spilt over her thick eyelashes, sending streaks of mascara down her painted face. The sounds of the Ouran Festivial echoed in the distance. Tamaki clenced the rose her bought for her in his palm, scarlett petals dropped the ground as his girlfriend dropped her shoulders as she exhaled heavily. She tilted her chin up, staring into deep polls of water purple.

"I'm so sorry... I'm tired." Haruhi whispered softly, resting a cold hand on Tamaki's arm, "Try to undestand why, I just. This...Our love. It's dried up." Haruhi bit her bottom lip, her hair falling across her brow as she dipped her head gently. Tamaki lifted her head back up, his fingers scolding Haruhi's skin like burning ice. Haruhi stared at that painful look in Tamaki's eyes which was bribing her. She pushed herself away from the man, her eyes squeezed tight as she shook her head forecfully, "There's someone else!"

Tamaki's eyes widened slightly, his heart physically snapping inside his chest as the words sunk in. Tears fell like fire over his skin as he dropped the stem of the rose to the floor, thorns scraping his fingers as he released the flower. Haruhi turned on her heel and fled, her footsteps echoing through Tamaki's mind. Footsteps which trod through his heart. Stamping down hard, oozing each drop of emotion from his soul.

Tamaki fell to his knees, smothering his drenched face in his hands as the footsteps seemed to remain lingering in the air. She was gone. The only person he'd ever loved had left him. The footsteps were still running through his ears, causing him to look up and hope to catch a glimpse of Haruhi's small frame running back towards him. Instead, he found long blades of grass. The footsteps were still echoing.

"Tam...Tamaki?" a concerned voice filled the blond's ears, soothing his aching heart slightly as the footsteps grew closer behind him, "What happened?" Tamaki twisted round, his face smeared with hot tears and costume makeup from the festival. Violet eyes stared pleadingly into silver wide silver pools as the dark haired man kenlt down slightly, pressing a slender hand against Tamaki's shoulder.

"She...she's gone..." Tamaki whimpered, his lips trembling with his shiverring body. The dark haired man squinted through contact lenses, eyeliner smudged against his eyelids, "Haruhi left me, Kyouya!"

Tamaki collapsed in the brunnette's arms, his slender frame trembling as he buried his smeared expression against Kyouya's frilled shirt. The Ootori swallowed, his eyes widening slightly at the blond's unusual sadness. Tamaki stiffened slightly as Kyouya wrapped his arms around his back, embracing him in a warm hug. That was un-expected. The blond loosened after Kyouya spoke softly, his breath hitting the blond's neck.

"It's ok, Tamaki. I'm here for you." Kyouya whispered reasuringly, his own eyes shutting softly as Tamaki sniffeled, tears stinging his eyes. Kyouya smoothed his fingers through golden locks. Silky strands tickled his finger tips as Tamaki sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're such a good friend, Kyouya. I love you for that." Tamaki sniffeled as Kyouya inhaled deeply. Even if he didn't mean it in the way Kyouya had dreamt about so many nights, it was enough to know that he was important to the Suou heir.

"I love you too Tamaki." Kyouya's heart fluttered as he spoke the words. Because he truly meant it. Even if Tamaki was to naive to see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inspired by the song "First Love" by Adele._


	19. Snowy Valentines

Title: Snowy Valentines

Pairing: HoneyxMori

Rating: PG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your pale eyelashes flutter as crystal snow falls softly against your skin, you swipe them away with your jacket sleeve. The ivory sky seems to spread endlessly around us as we track through the park, crunching footprints on the blanketed grass. You smile at me. Your beautiful chocolate eyes lighting up like diamonds as an adorable grin pins your cheeks, making your chapped lips look all that more touchable.

I reach out, taking the tail of your coat in my hand and stopping you from going on. You turn to me, an irresistible look of confusion crosses your cherub face. The snow flakes drift across the icy pond we stand above. Our steps prints in the bridge.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as the wind stings my skin with an icy cold slap which takes my breath away. A skip of a heart beat. I pull your body closer, capturing you in a soft embrace. Unspoken mutterings guide me as I press my lips gently against yours, hunching overt to your fragile height, sending shock waves of warmth through my tingling body.

You stiffen slightly under the sudden contact, your eyes wide. I don't want to close mine, I want to swim in those warm pools of chestnut brown. You flutter your eyes shut and so do I, your waist loosens, leaning into my hands as you thread your fingers through my dark hair. Cobweb snowflakes melt against your baby blue mittens. I feel your heart thumping against my chest. You can probably feel mine.

We pull apart, my gloves hands still resting against your waist as you pull your fingers away from my hair, sending tingles down my spine. I hear a few children giggle and see them pointing in the corner of my eyes. I don't care. All I care about is you. Your round, baby smooth face. The way your honey golden hair bobs gently in the winter wind. Your half lidded eyes tempting me to kiss you again. You laugh softly, your breath curling in front of you in the cold air. I blink.

"Takashi..." You gaze your view to people who had stopped to stare, a few of the women swooning. You smile before returning your eyes back to my crystal silver ones, "Happy Valentines day."

I grin warmly as you swing your arms nervously at your sides, a look of slight unsureness in your goregous eyes. I lean forward, linking my fingers behind my back and kiss you lightly. You relaxed into the kiss as I lingered in the icy warmness. I pull away slightly, my breath a ghost over your lips as I smile.

"Happy Valentines, Mitsukini..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
